Various methods and apparatus are known for preventing automobile accidents. Accidents happen when two moving objects collide, or the distance between two objects reduces to zero, with the “intensity” of the accident depending upon vehicle speed, orientation and road conditions among other things. Going through a red light, accelerating towards a post, not stopping at “STOP” signs, can all lead to accidents. For example, running through a red light can cause collision with another approaching vehicle that has a green light. A method and system to detect these situations, and take necessary actions to maintain a minimum distance between vehicles in a dynamic environment by automatic navigation is proposed in this invention. Prior art in this context is the ABS (Automatic Braking System), now universally adopted in almost all modern vehicles, where depending on the road traction in hostile weather conditions, the onboard computer takes over the braking procedure which helps avoid losing control of the vehicle on the road. Mercedes (trademarked), BMW (trademarked), and other companies have configured small radars into the chassis of some of their models to sense the distance to the closest neighbor (vehicle in front) and engage brakes automatically to avoid a collision.